


So, what are you wearing?

by jagseun



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagseun/pseuds/jagseun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark lived in LA, Jinyoung lived in Seoul.  They had a healthy long-distance relationship but sometimes meeting once every couple of months was just not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, what are you wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be short cute and funny but it somehow it turned into 1600 words of sin and regret, i'm sorry.

"So, what are you wearing?"

Mark held back a whine as he replied to his boyfriend, "Jinyoung, I told you I'm not good at these things.”

His daily phone call to his long-distance boyfriend was going as it always did; they started out talking about their day in detail, they complained about school work, and then spent the rest of the time being extremely cheesy while telling the other how much they missed them.

"Relax Mark, last time we did this it ended happily for both of us," he could hear him stop to chuckle to himself. "I have faith in you to do more than just occasionally grunt or moan into the phone this time."

He knew he wasn't going to let it go until his boyfriend got what he wanted so he decided to play along. "Alright... I'm wearing pyjamas."

"You're going to have to try harder than that Mark," Jinyoung said, not annoyed but merely teasing. "What are you wearing underneath your pyjamas?"

"Underwear?” Mark sighed. "Jinyoung please...this is embarrassing.”

Jinyoung must've realized this was not going to go anywhere at this rate so he started to help him out. "Mark, it's been three months since I last saw you in person... “Jinyoung paused for just a moment, adjusting his tone.  “If I don't see you soon I'm afraid I'll forget what it feels like to have your skin against mine.”

Mark swallowed loudly; Jinyoung had shifted to using his bedroom voice that always made him weak in the knees. "Is that so?"

"Mark, do you miss it too? The way I touch and tease you until you're practically begging for me to be inside you... do you remember? "

Jinyoung always had a way with words; he spoke his mind so freely in a way Mark would never understand. "Of course, I remember... "

"Do you have any fond memories from the last time we were together Mark?” He could feel his grin from the other side of the phone.

Mark could feel his body heating up thinking about the last time they met up. When you can only meet up for a few weeks every couple of months the tension was always so thick that it was hard to hold back until they reached his dorm. "It was good, I mean... _really_ good.” Mark racked his mind trying to think of something to say but nothing even remotely sensible came up. All his lust filled thoughts consisted of images and feelings that he couldn't transcribe into words.

"Do you want me to remind you about the way you practically jumped me the moment we entered my room? We almost didn't make it to the bed... you wanted me _so_ bad. "

Mark was suddenly aware of how heavily he was breathing and how tight his pants were getting. He knew Jinyoung was just going to keep teasing him until he just gave in, it always worked. "Are you hard?”

He could hear Jinyoung laugh again, probably in realization he had won. "That depends, are you hard?" Mark had already been reaching for his pants before Jinyoung spoke. "Oh I'm sorry, I was going to let you talk tonight... yes I'm hard. Just for you Mark. "

Mark bit back a moan as he slid his underwear off finally. “Are you touching yourself?”

"Do you want me to touch myself?" Mark could hear the rustling of clothes in the background.

"Please do.” Mark was beyond embarrassed at this point.

Mark heard a satisfied sigh from the other end. "It's already so slick.” Mark felt himself twitch at the mental image Jinyoung was creating. "How do you want me to touch myself?”

Jinyoung wasn't going to make this easy for him tonight. "Touch yourself... like the way you touch me. Do it slowly, at first, rubbing your thumb against the tip. “Mark was starting to see the intense imagery in his head falling into place as he finally let his hand find his lower region and stroked along with his boyfriend.

Jinyoung let out a series of purposeful moans as he did what he was told.  “Mark, you make me feel so good...”  Jinyoung had to stop to let out another throaty noise. “God I wish you were here, so I could show you exactly how you make me feel.” 

“O-oh really?”  Mark cursed himself; he had already lost the ability to speak properly without it coming out as a hoarse whisper between pants.

Jinyoung’s voice sounded between pants and moans but he was still able to keep it dangerously steady.  “Next time you’re here I want you to take me right on the floor if you have to.  I want you to rip my clothes off my body before I even have time to catch my breath, your lips racing the cover every bit of my exposed skin in red marks.  You love leaving spots all over me to let everyone know that I’m yours, don’t you Mark?”

Mark could only grunt in response.

“What was that Mark?  I didn’t catch that.”

“Yes…” Mark sighed.

Jinyoung let out another deep laugh.  “Slow down Mark, we’re not even at the good part yet.  After that your cock would be so hard you would beg me to touch it, I, of course, would just tease you until you practically shoved it right into my mouth. “Jinyoung let out one of those cute pouty moans that turned Mark on.  “I would be reluctant at first since you are always so impatient, but eventually, I would let you fuck my mouth.  There is something so enjoyable about letting you have your way with me, pinning my arms down and shoving your cock down my throat as you please.  Wouldn't you agree with me, Mark?"

“Jinyoung, I- I can’t… any longer…”

“No, wait Mark.  After you’ve abused my mouth to your content… what would want to do?”  The line went silent for a bit as the only things that could be heard were increasingly louder moans and grunts along with wet noises from both ends.

“Jinyoung, _please._ ”  There were no coherent thoughts left in Mark’s mind.

"Hmmm, what was that, Mark?  You want me to tell you what I'd want to happen next? “Jinyoung practically purred into the phone.  “I’d want you to fuck me so hard I’d be completely _wrecked_ —“

Mark let out a loud moan from his side.  

“Babe, are you okay?”

Mark could feel the sweat pouring down his face as he tried to gather his thoughts and form some sort of response as he came down from his high.  “I’m… _fuck..._ ”

“Oh my god Mark, don’t tell me you came before me _again._ ”  Jinyoung chastised but then he was laughing again.  “I thought you would last longer than that, we didn’t even get to the details of that last part.”

“Jinyoung, if you keep laughing I’m going to hang up before you even come close to finishing yourself off.”  This managed to stop his laughing.

“Wait Mark, don’t go!  At least talk me through my orgasm…”

“For the hundredth time, I’m not good at this—“

"Mark.  Just imagine that I'm right there under you, ready for you to take me any way you please.  What would you do?"

Mark tried to ignore the fact that his stomach and hand were still covered with cum for a moment and settled himself back into a more comfortable position.  “I guess… I’d fuck you.”

"How would you fuck me, Mark?"

Mark took a moment to think about this, not wanting to leave his boyfriend hanging despite how embarrassed he was trying to voice his thoughts.  _How did Jinyoung do this without any shame?_ “I’d fuck you... roughly?”

“Was that a question?”

“Yes?  I mean… no.”  _Why was this so embarrassing?_  

“Mark, I want to cum…”  Jinyoung’s moans resonated through the phone and sent a wave of arousal through Mark’s body.  “I want to cum for you so badly.”

“Jinyoung… “At this rate, he was going to get hard _again_. 

“Mmm, talk to me Mark, how good would you fuck me?”

Mark searched his mind for something to say that would be appropriately provocative.  “I’d fuck you so hard that you’d wish you could travel back in time and experience it again.”  There was silence for a moment, and then he heard Jinyoung stifling giggles on the other end and Mark wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.    _Was that the only thing you could come up with?  Mark, you idiot!_

“God Mark that’s so hot…”  Even Jinyoung was sounding like he was having a hard time believing what he just said.  “I think I’d… go back in time a million times if that meant being wrecked by you again and again.”

Mark whined into the receiver, how was it possible that Jinyoung was able to make the most unsexy things he said and flip them around to make them sexy?  He was sure he was beet red and about die from awkwardness.  “Please Jinyoung, just cum for me.”

With Mark's name leaving Jinyoung's mouth more than ten times he came loudly.  He breathed heavily into the phone for a moment before he spoke.  “See Mark, that wasn’t so bad. I think you’re getting better at this, after a couple more times we’ll both be pros.”

"No, we're not doing this again.  This was the last time; I hope you enjoyed it because all I'm left with is a half-hard dick and a heap of shame."  Jinyoung was usually the petty one but Mark couldn’t keep his feelings unknown.  “…I’m sorry.”

Jinyoung’s laugh from the other end was clear, despite his voice still being husky from moaning too loudly.  “Are you sure you don’t want to do it again?  You seemed to enjoy the first part quite a bit… how about I just stick to talking and you just try to keep it together for more than three minutes.”

Mark considered the offer before muttering a reluctant _fine._

“Besides, if I really wanted to experience your masterful dirty talking skills for a second time I’m sure I could just turn back time and listen to it all over again.” 

“… I hate you.”

 


End file.
